I Love You Forever Finchel OneShot
by xxiluvnileynjoejxx
Summary: Rachel & Finn are miserable without each other after their break-up. What happens when New Directions make a plan to get them back together. Read to find out what happens! A little bit of AU! Finchel!


**Disclaimer: I don't own the characters, but the plot!**

* * *

/I Love You Forever/

Rachel couldn't stop thinking nor crying about her break-up with Finn. She knew that he meant well, but she missed him and just couldn't live without him. All she ever dreamed of since a little girl was New York and Broadway, but she felt in love, and now that her dreams were so close to coming true, they had a taste of bittersweet. She can't imagine her life without him; he made her happy and she needed him right now to feel complete. Knowing, that he was heading to the Army kills her and scares her of what might happen when he's there fighting for their country. She just hopes that he was right and that if they are meant to be, they are going to be together again, _one day_.

/I Love You Forever/

Finn couldn't stop watching the performances of Regionals and Nationals all because he wanted to see Rachel. He felt stupid for breaking up with her, but deep down he knew he was doing the right thing. It broke his heart seeing her cry; he, himself even cry for days when he knew what he had to do; he couldn't stop her from living her dreams only to be him. He couldn't be selfish with her, no matter how much he loves her, and he truly does even if at times, he was a total jerk with her, but yet she love him and wanted to be with him too. When he propose to her, he just knew that he wanted to spent the rest of his life with her, but know that seem far from ever happening and that kills him. He just hopes that he was right, and that if they are meant to be, they are going to be together again, _one day_.

/I Love You Forever/

Kurt walks into Finn's room and sighs when he sees him laying on his bed with a picture of Rachel & him, "How are you feeling?" He asks, even though he already knows the answer.

"Fine," he simply states in a monotone.

The flamboyant boy sighs again, "There's someone who wants to see you." He telld him, motioning the person to enter the room.

Finn looks up only to meet someone he wasn't expecting to see in a long time, "What are you doing here?"

She pushes his legs over and sits on his bed, "I'm here to help you."

He gave her a strange look.

Santana helds in a laugh, "No worries, I'm not here to insult you; I really came to help you."

"With?" He asks with confusion written all over his face.

"Get Rachel back," she states with a smile on her face.

/I Love You Forever/

Rachel sighs when she hears a knock on the door, she stands and opens the door, expecting to see her dads in the doorway with a smile plaster on their faces, but instead she found a blonde, who she considers a friend after everything that happened back in McKingley.

"What are you doing here?" She asks.

"Hello, Rach," Quinn responds, walking into her room.

Rachel sighs and closes the door before facing her, "Hi, Quinn. Not trying to be rude, but why are you here?"

She smiles, "Well, I came to check out some things at Yale, and then I thought to myself since I'm here why not visit my friend Rachel, so here I am."

The brunette smile a real smile for the first time in two weeks, but still felt confuse about seeing Quinn, "I wasn't really expecting you."

"I know," the blonde answers still smiling. "I wanted to see you and talk. Here's an idea... Why don't we go for a walk to Central Park?"

Rachel quickly shakes her head, "No, I really am not in the mood of going out anywhere."

"Oh c'mon it will be fun," Quinn said pushing her into the her closet. "Now, change and let's go." She adds.

She sighs not wanting to argue and did as the blonde order her, before she knew it they were walking through Central Park.

/I Love You Forever/

"Are you thirsty?" Quinn asks Rachel after walking for a few minutes.

"A little," she responds.

"I saw corner store when we were walking here; I will go get us some drinks while you wait here." She says trying to not sound suspicious.

The brunette begins to protest, but before she could really say anything the blonde girl walks away and soon disappears out of sight.

"Now what?" she mutters when the park lights up with millions of white lights everywhere. "What's going on?" she asks before walking down the path of white rose pedals.

/I Love You Forever/

"Do you really think that this will work?" Finn asks nervous, looking at his friends.

"Of course, it will!" Puck says trying to relax him as he hand over a pack of condoms. "In case you get lucky," he adds with a wink.

"Everything will work out," Blaine reassures him with a smile.

Santana walks up to them with Brittany by her side, "She's on her way, so don't ruin it!" She warns them all before walking away.

Rachel walked till she saw someone in the middle with red roses on his hands; she smile big, feeling complete now.

"Hey," he whispered with a smile; he is really happy to see her.

"What are you doing here?" She asks, feeling tears well up in her eyes.

He quickly wiped away her tears not wanting to see her cry, "The glee club help me get here. I miss you, Rachel." Finn admits, sadly.

"I miss you too, Finn." She says, embracing him in a tight hug.

"Let's seat down," he says pulling away from their embrace and bringing her over to a table set up with candles.

"This is really beautiful," Rachel said admiring the set up.

"You have to thank Kurt and the girls for all of this," Finn said, with a low chuckle. Then he leans in, "Though, it's not beautiful like you."

She blushed, "Thank you. You look handsome." She adds, with wink.

/I Love You Forever/

They enjoy the rest of the date that the Glee club members had set up for them. They talked about how they both were feeling miserable without each other. They both know that they love each other and they were positive that they were always going to be together no matter what happens next. They were just really happy to be together again, even if it was for one day.

"I don't wanna say goodbye," Rachel confesses as they walk hand in hand through Central Park.

Finn stops walking and turns to look at her, "Then, let's not say goodbye. Instead let's say, we will meet again."

"We will meet again," she repeats, trying to hold in her tears that threaten to fall.

"We will meet again," he whispers before kissing her adoringly.

"I love you," Rachel tells him, letting her tears fall.

"I love you forever," Finn says truthfully as he kisses her passionately.

They enjoy the company of each other for the rest of the night. They talked for hours about how they both were miserable without each other and how they were going to be contact while she was here in New York and he in the Army. They both know that they love each other and are positive that they are always going to be together no matter what happens next. They were just really happy to be together again, even if it was for one day.

/I Love You Forever/

* * *

**I hope you like my first Finchel One-Shot ever, though it kinda sucks! Please review! :))**

**Follow my twitter at finchelbelongsx and check my youtube channel, xxiluvnileynjoejxx  
**


End file.
